


(Podfic) Lines of Communication

by saltyunicorn, TheWonderTwins



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cockblocking, Magic!Stiles, Podfic, Prank Wars, author plays with mythology, so much cockblocking, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins
Summary: (TTS Podfic) Author's SummaryWith the Alpha Pack gone to lick their wounds, Stiles and the Pack hope for a little time off from the fighting to enjoy their returned members and new relationships. The Universe has other plans however.Beacon Hills is about to explode with trouble of every kind....And then it might actually explode.





	(Podfic) Lines of Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lines of Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669787) by [TheWonderTwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderTwins/pseuds/TheWonderTwins). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Part Three of The Lines On Which We Tread series**

 

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

 

[Lines of Communication](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KVihY8u29W7qhwrNtNq9DYmqNkW7J2mn)

>  
> 
> **You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.**
> 
> **Available as a zip file or individual files.**


End file.
